Link
Link (リンク, Rinku) is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo. He appears when the land of Hyrule, or any other land, is endangered by evil. He is supposed to have many different incarnations but all of them follow the same line. Link is the wielder of the Master Sword and the holder of the Triforce of Courage. He appears as a main playable fighter in both Super Smash Flash games. Character description .]]Link's first appearance was in the original The Legend of Zelda, which depicted his quest to rescue Princess Zelda and the land of Hyrule from the evil Ganon. Link was designed with a green tunic and a green hat which (like Mario's design) was due to limitations in the NES hardware. This appearance has since been traditional for Link. It is worth noting that while there have been many Zelda games, it has not always been the same Link who the player controls. This is because the Zelda series timeline usually depicts that many years pass between the last adventure and thus, whenever a new evil rises, so too does a new hero. One thing that has varied with Link is his age. In some games such as The Wind Waker and the first part of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link is a young boy whereas in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the second part of Ocarina of Time, Link is depicted as a young adult. Because the Zelda series does not use full voice acting, we do not have much insight into Link's personality. However, it has been shown that Link is a brave and polite young man and is very "humble". Link has also received many titles throughout his adventures. Sometimes he is called the "Hero of Time" (Ocarina of Time), "Hero of Winds" (The Wind Waker), or "Hero Chosen by the Gods" (Twilight Princess). Because of the different Links, Link's origins can vary, but almost always, he is a young boy (or man) who starts out as a normal person until learning of his destiny to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda from the evil Ganon (or Ganondorf) and as his journey presses him, he becomes a hero. In Ocarina of Time, he is a young Hylian, whose mother, before dying, entrusted him into the care of the Great Deku Tree. In The Wind Waker, he is a young boy living on Outset Island, given the legendary Hero of Time's clothes. In Twilight Princess, he is an ordinary young man working at Ordon Ranch until several of the villagers' children are kidnapped by monsters which starts his adventure. However it is said that the true and original story is from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which is then followed by The Wind Waker (which shows many things from Ocarina of Time) and then Twilight Princess In Super Smash Flash Link appears in Super Smash Flash as a starter character with an array of weapons and items in his arsenal. He poses a few of his Smash Bros. series attacks. In Super Smash Flash 2 Link is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His new sprites are based on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. He returns with major improvements in his fighting skills. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes forward. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes outward. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Stabs forward. 4% *Infinite Standard Combo: Illusion Stab. Link stabs repeatedly forwards. 2% each stab. *Downward Tilt: Swipes sword across ground. It very weakly meteor smashes. However, fortunately and positively, the whole sword meteor smashes, the move covers the whole sword, and the move can hit behind Link. It covers a great range from behind Link to the tip of the sword. 12% *Downward Smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 16% on the first slash, 13% on the second slash when uncharged. 23% on the first slash, 22% on the second slash when fully charged. *Forward Tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. 12% *Forward Smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 15% on both hits when uncharged, and 21% on the first hit and 15% on the second hit when fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Swings sword in an arc. 9% *Upward Smash: Swings sword in an arc three times. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, and 10% on third hit when uncharged. 5% on first hit, 4% on second hit, and 14% on third hit when fully charged. *Dash Attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. Identical to his forward tilt. Good combo starter. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Normal kick. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes forward twice. 9% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backward twice. 4% on the first hit, 7% on the second. *Upward Aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. 8% *Downward Aerial: Points sword downwards and drops quickly. Powerful KO move. 14% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Link fires his Hookshot. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 2% *Forward Throw: Link slashes forwards. 7% *Backward Throw: Link turns around and slashes. 7% *Upward Throw: Link slashes upwards in an arc from front to back. 7% *Downward Throw: Link sweeps the ground with his sword. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Link rolls and slashes forward. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunt: **1) Swipes his sword in front of him, then twirls it around once behind him. **2) Drinks a small bottle of milk, then puts it away while wiping his mouth. **3) Plays the Ocarina. *Revival platform: A Triforce-like platform. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In A Super Mario World series Link appears in the McLeodGaming Cartoon A Super Mario World where in the first episode, he is looking for the Master Sword so he can save Zelda who was kidnapped, oddly, by Bowser. Link finds out that Mario has the Master Sword and attacks him beleiving he stole it. After the misunderstanding, both allied to infiltrate Bowser's Castle to rescue Zelda. In the second episode, Mario and Link confront Bowser's guardians, Sonic and Knuckles. Before they fight, Link points Mario a "? Block" that may be useful. So Mario could get the "? Block", Link fights alone Sonic and Knuckles to distract them. As Link is about to be thrown at the lava, Mario comes in time and saves Link by pushing Knuckles in the lava instead, and, then, they proceed to get Sonic who flee into another room. Sonic turns into Super Sonic and almost beat Mario and especially Link when they are saved by Cloud. The three then go to the roof where Bowser frees Zelda, remarking she is not necesary anymore, and is decapitated by Link. Cloud requests Mario to take Link and Zelda to a safety place while he fights Dark Riku. Link is last seen in the credits of the third episode fighting some of Mario's common enemies. Gallery link_standing2.gif|Link's early design in SSF2. External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Link's Animation Archive. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe